


Zelink 50 sentences meme

by Aurora_Lua



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Meme, just some short drabbles I did to cope with writers' block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Lua/pseuds/Aurora_Lua
Summary: My take on the 50 sentences meme on Tumblr.





	Zelink 50 sentences meme

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this year, I had a short bout of writers' block just before partaking in Camp NaNoWriMo. As kinda a warm-up, and because I wanted to get back into writing, I decided to do this little thing!
> 
> I hope you find these little ficlets fun to read (as I did to write them)!

**1\. Different (SS)**

Normally, she’d give him a quick peck on the cheek as a means of getting him all flustered; but this one… he didn’t know quite how to put it, but it felt… different… romantic, even…

**2\. Hair (BotW)**

Her hair, golden as the new sun, framed her tired, yet smiling face.

**3\. Cheat (SSB Modern!AU)**

‘Oh, come on, that last move was so cheap!’ Zelda jokingly nudged Link, 'even Ganondorf couldn’ve managed that! And don’t pull a John on me there, sweetie!’

**4\. Nickname (BotW)**

In his defence, he HAD been asleep for a century and a bit, but that didn’t stop Zelda calling Link “sleepyhead”; not that he minded, though.

**5\. Lips (SSBB)**

The first time he and Zelda kissed, Mario did ask him if her lips tasted like 'honey and rose petals’.

**6\. Question (Sky!Zelink)**

No doubt Zelda had been waiting for this day since childhood, but when Link finally asked, she replied with a jubilated 'yes!’, weeping with happiness.

**7\. Happiness (SSB** )

‘Don’t lie to me,’ Peach giggled, ‘I’ve seen how giddy you get whenever he smiles at you.’

**8\. Melody (OoT)**

Part of him hoped that, whenever he played her lullaby, she was out there, somewhere, listening to her melody play out into the night sky.

**9\. Camera (SSBB)**

Zelda thought she could her Peach yell out ‘get a camera!’ as she kissed Link for the first time.

**10\. Temper (BotW)**

‘Y-you’re kinda… uh… cute… when you’re angry…?’ Link fumbled, as Zelda side-eyed him for taking the last honey candy.

**11\. Melting (SSB4)**

Hot days like these in the World of Trophies, all they’d want to do was to melt into each others’ arms.

**12\. Falling (SS)**

He reached out his arm to grab her, but to no avail, as she plunged into the white depths below.

**13\. Feathers (WW)**

Tetra did wonder if Link hadn’t spent his time collecting golden feathers, he’d been quicker to save her from Ganondorf’s clutches.

**14\. Flight (BotW)**

Call it trite, but whenever she and Link kiss, it feels as if she’s flying.

**15\. Thoughts (OoT)**

Link thought of her every day he’d been away from Hyrule, her smile, the way she laughed…

**16\. Necklace (BotW)**

‘Here,’ he said, presenting her with an ornate, sapphire necklace, ‘from what I remember, this is the traditional stone the Zora use when they propose to the one they love.’

**17\. Desperation (BotW)**

‘No!’ she screamed, not willing to let another loved one die.

**18\. Jealous (HW)**

‘I’ll admit,’ Zelda sighed, exhausted from that little battle in the courtyard, ‘I’m a little jealous of your skill in combat,’ touching the tip of his nose coyly.

**19\. Slap (WW)**

‘Zelda!’ Link yelled as Ganondorf slapped her to one side.

**20\. Revenge (SSB4)**

‘Hey!’ Link cried in-between fits of laughter as she ticked him, ‘I’m gonna get you back for that-!’

**21\. Bet (HW)**

‘Are you challenging me, Hero of Hyrule?’ Zelda said, unsheathing her rapier.

**22\. Eyes (BotW)**

His eyes are… well, she doesn’t know how to describe them without being trite, but, a blue, as if a deep azure.

**23\. Silence (OoT)**

In the still of the night, Sheik believed she could hear her lullaby out in the distance…

**24\. Doubts (SS)**

If there were any doubts to their new relationship, Groose seemed a little… disappointed that she’d chosen that “weakling” over him.

**25\. Thankful (SSB4)**

Let’s just say Link was thankful Zelda saved him right before Ganondorf had the chance to beat him into the ground.

**26\. Need (TP)**

‘No, Link, I don’t quite think the castle needs anymore… cats,’ Zelda whispered, the cat deciding to knead right on her windpipe.

**27\. Gentle (TP)**

All it took was one gentle smile for Link to back down, her eyes reassuring and kind.

**28\. Sun (BotW)**

The first rays of the morning sun warmed the skin of the two young lovers, held in an tight embrace under the old oak tree.

**29\. Headache (HW)**

Battle planning would’ve been more of a headache if it weren’t thanks to Link’s puns on the name “Spectacle Rock”.

**30\. Forever (SS)**

The sea of clouds seemed to go on for forever, what land could’ve lay beyond the clouds, the two of them wondered; one day, they’d have to journey down together to see for themselves.

**31\. Air (TP)**

The queen may’ve had an air of stubbornness and coldness, but Link knew better; away from the formalities of the castle, she’d be splashing Link right in the face by the river, singing old Hylian folk songs as she stroked his head.

**32\. Solitude (WW)**

Zelda had to admit, waiting in that sanctuary under Hyrule Castle, she’d got a bit lonely waiting for Link to come back.

**33\. Technology (BotW)**

Link would sneak up into the princess’ room every night, just to hear her talk about ancient Sheikah technology.

**34\. Protect (HW)**

‘Link…’ she said, carrying his broken and battered body into her arms, ‘it’s my turn to protect you.’

**35\. Everything (BotW)**

‘Promise me you’ll show me… everything,’ Zelda said, clinging tightly to Link as he revved up the Master Cycle.

**36\. Charmer (TP)**

‘Honey, that queen,’ Telma said, ruffling Link’s mop-hair, ‘she’s put a real charm on you, hasn’t she?’

**37\. Strange (BotW)**

‘Well…’ Zelda began, ‘the good news is it didn’t have any… life-threatening effects on you…’

**38\. Fairy Tale (HW)**

Zelda didn’t need a knight to rescue her; her knight was the one needing rescuing.

**39\. Grapes (SSB4)**

Link may’ve been a great shot, but by the third time he misses Zelda’s mouth with the grape, he’s really starting to reconsider…

**40\. Share (SSB)**

‘Well,’ Peach asks, noticing the love bite on Zelda’s neck, ‘care to explain?’

**41\. Soothing (OoT)**

The glissando of Zelda’s harp is enough to help soothe Link back to sleep after that nightmare, his head rested in her lap as she plucks the silken strings.

**42\. Innocence (SSB4)**

Zelda giggles, a little nervous, ‘you should know that a princess doesn’t exactly kiss and tell.’

**43\. Chocolate (TP)**

Zelda does not know which is sweeter, the taste of chocolate, or the taste of Link’s kisses on her lips.

**44\. Erupt (OoT)**

‘Because I love you!’ Zelda cries, finally expelling the feelings she’s been holding back for seven years now.

**45\. Trouble (OoT)**

Oh… the trouble the two of them would be in when Impa found out what they’d done to that snooty prince from Holodrum…

**46\. Forgive (SSBB)**

Ganondorf may’ve been willing to put aside his differences with the Princess and the Hero for now, but when this little… war was over, he’d be more than ready to crush them once again.

**47\. Seduction (HW)**

Zelda was starting to wonder if this… oddly romantic dinner was Lana’s way of trying to get her and Link to confess their feelings…

**48\. Name (SSB4)**

‘This note from Zelda seems to kinda have a kiss mark on it riiiight next to your name…’ Pit said, perhaps a bit too innocent to “get” the suggestion.

**49\. Completion (SSB Modern!AU)**

‘All I gots ta’ say… she completes me…’ Link slurred, gracefully unaware Zelda had heard the entire thing from right across the room.

**50\. Love (BotW)**

It’s only when Link is lying, dead in her arms, that she fully realises what the extent of her feelings are; and she never got the chance to tell him.


End file.
